


Brother

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Flesh, who wanted James/Sirius from the prompt Regulus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Flesh).



"He's my _brother_," Sirius said, too calmly for the look in his eyes.

When Sirius shouted it was horrible for half an hour, then he was over it. James didn't know if Sirius would ever recover from this. Regulus was a bastard, Slytherin at heart and a Black, something Sirius apparently wasn't anymore. James was pleased, but Sirius remembered the little boy who'd looked up to him.

James reached forward to offer some comfort. His hands cupped Sirius's cheeks.

"I'm your brother," he insisted.

Sirius closed his eyes, letting his forehead fall against James's.

"No," Sirius said, smiling, "you're better."


End file.
